


of babes and braces

by mad_marquise



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bones doesn't understand why ricky's braces bring all the babes to the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of babes and braces

**Author's Note:**

> dumb rickybones rambling that's been stuck in my head all day. i think it's due to recently getting my braces off and constantly watching the super show all winter break that this formed itself in my head. you're welcome.  
> (and yes, gwen did have braces, google it yo)

“You know, you really shouldn’t be able to get with as many people as you do with those braces.”

“Why? Are you jealous, Bones?”

“Of the metal-mouth? Definitely not. I’m a guitarist-slash-crimefighting superhero in a wicked crimefighting band of superheroes. I get my share of the babes. And the dude babes. But never quite as many as you. I’m just trying to figure out how you pull it off.”

“Well, Gwen Stefani did it, didn’t she? And she’s like a ska queen.”

“She’s not ska anymore.”

“Neither are we.”

“Touché, Ricky. Touché.”

“And, I did manage to get with _you_ , didn’t I?”

“Well, you _haven’t_ gotten with me yet, because you keep talking…”

“I’m just warming up. Sex is exercise, too…”

“I know a better way to get you warmed up, now c’mere~”


End file.
